Everything About Her
by Coilerfan35
Summary: A group of one shots, from Booth's P.O.V. about his different emotions toward Brennan. I know there are TONS but I am writing ones that I can write about and make it realitvely good. First attempt at smut btw, so beware xD
1. He Hates Her

**AN: Ok so this is my first attempt at anything smutty. It was a little weird for me to write, but I did as best as I could conjour up. So yeah 'ENJOY' I guess.**

**This story is going to be a group of one shots, all focusing on different emotions towards Brennan that Booth has. So yeah, Im working on others. When I can. Don't worry, updates coming soon.**

**But don't forget to review!!!**

He hates her!

Even though he knows this isn't true. He knows that he could never hate her.

But everything that he was feeling right now, the hurt, the anger, the emotional pain. All added together would result in hate to the common man.

He had died, or so everyone thought. Other than those on the list of people to tell. Bones was on that list, she was SUPPOSED to be told. But he soon found out, that she didn't know. She stood a few feet from his casket, and didn't shed a tear, not one, at the expense of his death. She even said later that his funeral was a waste of time. That seemed to hurt him the most. He had it stuck in his head that he didn't mean anything to her. After that Zack was sent to an insane asylum. She shed tears for him. He admitted to himself, he was jealous. Those events seemed to etch in his mind even more, that he seemed to mean nothing to her.

He slunk back to his apartment in sadness, slammed his fist into the wall out of anger, and drank down his feelings with the vodka stashed in his cabinet. He slumped into his couch, bringing the vodka with him. He said to hell with glasses and drank straight from the bottle. He sighed when the vodka didn't work. He was still sober, to some point. He stood up and placed the alcohol back in the cabinet, and went back to sit on the couch. He didn't feel like watching T.V. or do anything for that matter. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, when he heard someone at the door. "It's open," he said

Brennan opened his door and looked at him. She gave him a weak smile, and closed the door behind her. "You've been drinking," she said

"Not enough. I can still walk in a straight line," Booth said not lifting his eyes from his fingers

"Booth?" Brennan asked "Are you ok?"

That set him over the edge. He could never hate her. He knew that. But he couldn't take the innocent act of asking if he was ok, when he obviously wasn't. "Do I look ok?" He barked, instantly regretting the harshness of his words

Brennan winced and shook her head "No, you don't look ok, which is why I asked…" she said quietly

"Well then you got your answer," Booth said. _Damn!_ He thought _why am I being so mean to her? _

Brennan looked down and stayed silent "Why are you upset?" she asked

Booth looked up "Why would you care?" he spat

"Booth, I'm your partner. And you're my best friend, of course I care if your upset," Brennan said stepping towards him slightly, but still not coming anywhere near the couch he was sitting on.

"I certainly got THAT message today," he said sarcastically _Stop being so mean to her Seeley! _He hissed to himself, but couldn't hold up the hurt that he was feeling at that moment.

Brennan picked up on the sarcasm "What did I do?" she screamed at him "What did I do now? To Make you upset?!"

"It's not what you _did, _Bones, it's what you _didn't _do," he hissed right back

"And what didn't I do?" Brennan asked, irritated beyond all reason

"At my funeral. You didn't cry, you didn't say anything on my behalf, YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO COME!" Booth yelled "Do you know how painful that is. To find out that your best friend, and partner doesn't want to remember you before you become worm food in a very expensive box?!"

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest, and Booth couldn't help but admire her beauty throughout his anger. Brennan looked at him, her heart being stabbed with every word she said, but she didn't say anything. She just stared at him

"Well?" he asked

"Well what?" Brennan asked, her voice cracking

"Well? Do you know how much it hurts?" Booth asked

"No," Brennan replied quietly, looking to her feet

"Well let me tell you. It SUCKS. That one person, who has risked their life for you, and you risked their life for them, doesn't even care that they aren't even alive anymore! It makes you feel like nothing Bones! Nothing!" he hissed and sat down on the couch "And I guess that's what I am to you."

Brennan looked up "Booth, you have it all wrong. I didn't want to go because I didn't WANT to believe that you were dead," she said tears building in her eyes "You're everything to me…" she whispered

"Then show me," he challenged

"What?" she asked

"Show me," he challenged again and marched up to her.

Brennan looked in his eyes, and melted immediately. She reached her hands up and touched the sides of his face. Her fingers traced their way down his neck, and rested on his chest. She leaned up and locked her lips with his. They didn't waste time with small pecks. Both Brennan and Booth opened their mouths and coaxed each other's tongues from their hiding spot. Their tongues wrestled violently, and Brennan pushed Booth back. Booth landed on the couch, his back hitting hard on the back of the couch. Brennan stepped up to him and rested her knees on each side of his legs. She placed her hands back on his shoulders and continued their kiss. Booth rested his hands on her back; he dug his hands under the fabric, and ran his fingers over the soft, creamy skin of this woman he loved. This woman who admitted that he was everything to her, and he for sure knew that he returned that favor. She was everything to him, always was, and always will be. Booth brought his hands to rest on her stomach. He smiled to himself as he felt her stomach rippled under his touch. If he could make her do that with just his touch, he wondered what else he could do to torture her. He tore open the buttons that held together her shirt, and ran his fingers over the lacey bra that held tightly to her body. Booth shed Brennan of her shirt, and Brennan decided to do the same. She tore open his shirt and threw the tattered remains on the floor over her own. She pulled back to pull his undershirt over his head, and then replaced her lips on his. Booth reached around and lifted Brennan into his arms. He got up off the couch and carried her to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut with his foot and threw her on his bed. He hungrily kissed her stomach and made his way up to her breasts. Brennan put her hands over her head and clenched the sheets under her hands, letting out a husky and very sexy moan of pleasure. Booth reached around and undid the clasp of her bra and tore it off her body with his teeth. He trailed kisses up her stomach and made his way to one of her beasts. He kissed the soft skin under his lips, until he made his way to the rosy red pebble he wanted. He suckled on the pebble in his mouth, and flicked his tongue over it, making her moan even louder. Every time she let out one of those sexy moans, his pants seemed to get tighter and tighter, he couldn't take it, but he knew he could hold off. He has waited this long, no sense in waiting just a little bit longer. He moved his sucking to the other pebble and after torturing her, kissed up her neck, sucking at the tender part right below her jaw line. Brennan fumbled with getting Booth's pants off, due to her shaking hands; she couldn't seem to manage to get off the belt buckle. Booth licked his way down to her waist, and unbuttoned the jeans so tightly wrapped to her legs and ass. He tugged them off, and soon tore them away. He smiled when he noticed that the lacey panties she wore were soaking wet. He wasted no time and tore them off. He took two of his fingers and pumped them into her, causing her to scream and moan with every thrust. Brennan reached down and pulled him up to her lips. Her hands were steadied and she tore the belt buckle off and threw it on the floor. After which, she had no troubles dealing with Booth's pants. She got him out of them easily. Booth pulled back and stood up, he knew what she wanted. She wanted him inside of her. He pulled his boxers down, a placed the tip of his erection at her center. He wanted to tease her. So he stayed there, kissing and licking up her stomach. He smiled when she whined and disappointment spread over her face. He leaned over and kissed her neck and started pumping into her. He found every gasp and moan she suppressed even more stimulating then he dreamed. He thrust into her with great force, and marveled as her perfect breasts shook with the rest of her body. Knowing that she would want some control, she started matching thrusts of her own, with his. He knew he would come, soon. _Too soon_, he thought, but he was determined. He wanted her to come first. He could feel her coming, her walls clenched and her breathing got even heavier then it was. Her moans turned to screams, and her hands tore at the sheets below them. Her walls clenched and squeezed him, and soon he came after her. He poured into her and the two sweaty bodies fell on top of each other. Booth supported his weight, so he wouldn't crushed her, but gave her final kisses to her neck, wet and warmed by sweat. Booth rolled onto his back and Brennan followed locking her arms around him and resting her head on his chest "Do you believe me now?" she asked regaining her breath

Booth smiled, he wanted to hear her say it again "Believe what?" he asked

Brennan looked at him and smiled. She reached out and touched the side of his face "That you mean everything to me," she whispered

Booth smiled and leaned up to kiss her forehead. He rested his hand on top of her head, and pressed down, telling her to lay her head back on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled the sheets up over her chest. He kissed her hair "I believe you," he whispered "And I hope that you believe me," he whispered

Brennan shut her eyes and smiled "You never had to tell me, I already knew," she whispered, and gave his chest one last kiss, before falling asleep in his arms.


	2. He Wants Her

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, I just needed to get into the right midset, and I did. So here ya go**

He wants her

Like an Alcoholic wants that drink, or a druggy wants that shot of heroine.

It was painful, to say the least

And what made it worse, was that it was obvious to everyone, except for her.

_My luck_ he always hissed to himself, when he would try to give her discrete signs of love and attraction, which were always left unnoticed, much less reciprocated

He looked around the Jeffersonian. It looked as it always did when he came to take her home. Dark and empty. The only light, radiating from her office, and the only movement coming from the same place.

It had become extremely hard for him to keep his hands to himself, let alone other parts of his body, but tonight seemed to be exceptionally difficult, and he had idea why.

Maybe it was because of the locked up feelings, or maybe it was the way her jeans and shirt hugged every curve of her body.

He secretly grew jealous of her clothing, knowing that it would be unprofessional, and dangerous for him to hug her that tightly.

Not for the fact he would hurt her though, but for the fact that he might lose her as his best friend.

He felt his 'Alpha-male' tendencies, as she called them, build in his chest. He was the starving wolf, and she was the injured deer, in a certain view.

But one thing was clear, he knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to wait any longer to get it.

He walked slowly to her office, trying to make as little noise as possible, so that she wouldn't hear him.

He walked through her office door, and strode toward her in a few easy steps

She turned around fast enough to only see him walking towards her, and push her against her desk.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his mouth closed on the side of her neck, sucking and nipping at the most sensitive parts, making her back arch involuntarily closer to him.

"Booth," she moaned as her nails dug into the wood under her hands "We…we…shouldn't."

He brought his head back and ran his finger along her collar bone "There are a lot of things I shouldn't do Temperance, but I can tell you that this isn't one of them."

She tilted her head slightly, wondering why this wouldn't be a mistake if he suggested the line to keep them apart romantically.

"I've waited too long," Booth said again, cupping her cheek in his hand "But it's your call in the end," he said leaning down to catch her lips with his, before moving his lips down the column of her neck

She let out a lustful moan, her whole body seeming to shiver, her skin cold, but her core housing a strong and hungry fire

Her hands caught the lapels of his jacket, trying to pull him closer, his erection grinding against her

He mimicked her hungry moan, the muscles in his hand tightening on the edge of her desk.

"Make love to me," she whispered breathlessly tugging at his jacket, trying to get it over his arms

He smiled, finally he had heard the words that he had been dreaming of, but in reality it was so much sweeter

He pulled back and slid the jacket off his arms

She walked forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him with her as she walked backwards towards the couch only feet away.

Her shaking fingers fumbled to unbutton his shirt, but his hands covered hers helping her tear the buttons from their hold to reveal his muscular chest and stomach

She ran her fingers over the muscle lines before falling back on her couch, pulling him on top of her

She leaned forward pulling the light shirt over his broad shoulders, and throwing it to the floor.

He straddled her, before pulling her upper body off the couch and closer to him.

Her back arched and her hands rested on his bare chest as she leaned up to ravage in his mouth

He ran his hand down her back, stopping at the end of her shirt and yanked upward, pulling it over her head, and threw it on his.

He had to star just for a little bit, it was impossible for you not to admire how beautiful she was unless your eyes were closed and you were pretending it was someone else.

Her skin was porcelain, like it would break just by the simplest of touch. He ran his fingers over her stomach, smiling as he felt her quiver and arch into his hand. He ran his fingers lightly over the already bare parts of her cleavage before pulling her to him again, for yet another passionate kiss, and a mission to set free the breasts he always found himself staring at

His hands roamed up her back and were stationed for their attack. He pulled the closer and broke the clasp quickly. He tore the fabric from her chest and threw it away from him.

Her chest heaved, her heart pulsing in her ears, the blood rushing to her brain, she didn't want to just think anymore, she wanted to feel, but at this point it was physically impossible for her to collect herself enough to comprehend anything other than how right this felt to her.

He brought her back to the cushions below her, going down with her; he ran his mouth down her neck, nipping at the spots he knew made her quiver and moan. He trailed kisses from her neck to her chest, and made his way to the pebbled stones resting on each of her breasts. He rested his hand on her left breast, massaging it, while he suckled and nipped the pebble on the right.

She let out a moan of pleasure, throwing her head back and closing her eyes

He continued his routine, but soon switched to pay attention to the pebble on the left, while he massaged her right breast.

He ran his mouth down her stomach, nipping at the points that made her back arch in pleasure.

He made his way to the waist of her jeans and brought the button from its hold and slid the zipper down. He pulled the tight garment from her legs and threw it away.

He ran his fingers over the soaking wet lace panties that were the only thing left on the beautiful woman's body. The strain in his pants became increasingly painful, until it was enough to make it gasp just to move.

She smiled slyly and pulled herself up. She pulled on his signature 'Cocky' belt buckle and snapped it open, pulling his belt away from the black formal dress pants covering the part of his body that she needed.

She tore the button and zippers away with an almost angry force, and tore them from his legs.

She gave him a devilish grin and ran her fingers over the bulge in his boxers. She cupped him in her hand and pulled towards her, making him yelp

"Naughty girl," his hissed almost demonically and pushed her down, holding her arms above her head

She smiled devilishly again, she loved being roughed up, but it was so much sweeter with Booth

He tore her panties from her and threw them with the rest of clothes lying strewn across the floor. He took three of his fingers and dived into her, making her gasp and let out a loud groan.

He felt her walls cave around his fingers and smiled, he brought his hand back and thrust into her hard.

She let out another erotic groan, her hands still pinned over her head with his strong hand.

He thrust into her more quickly and then pulled out completely, chuckling as she gave a groan of disapproval

He knew he didn't have much time so he hooked his fingers into the elastic band around his waist and pulled them down, he replaced his grip on her hands and positioned himself so that his tip was right near her entrance

She let out another whine, and wrapped her legs around her waist, in a desperate attempt to get him inside her

He slid into her slowly, groaning as he heard the long moan escaping her throat. He pulled back and thrust in stronger, and stronger, until he was going full force, and she was matching him thrust for thrust

They both felt themselves coming, but tried to make it last as long as they could

He thrust into her hard, watching as her breasts moved with her shaking body. He felt her walls clamping around him, suffocating him "Come for me Temperance," he urged thrusting into her again

She groaned, and knew she was on the edge, only once more, and she would do exactly as he asked

He felt this too and pulled back thrusting into her with more force than before.

She screamed as her walls closed the warm liquid spilling around him. Her body shook violently and her nails dug into the cushions in the arm of her couch.

He matched her lead and came with her, pumping himself into her. He fell forward, the sweat gluing their skin together, but he didn't want to crush her so he flipped her over and held her still shaking body close to his

She pulled the blanket that rested on the back of her couch down to cover them both, and dug her face into his neck, her body slowly stopping to shake

"I love you Temperance," he said into her wet hair, kissing her forehead

"I…I…" she said quietly "I love you too."

Booth smiled and brought her lips to his, his tongue massaging hers tenderly

"Booth…" he heard her moan "Booth." It became more distinct "Booth!" he heard someone say loudly, he noticed that Brennan wasn't with him anymore. He felt someone shaking him "Booth!"

Booth opened his eyes "Hmm what?" he asked

Brennan smiled, her arms resting on the edge of her couch. "You fell asleep," she said

Booth leaned on his forearm and looked around her office. He put his arm over his eyes, he layed back and whined "Aw man!" he said

Brennan tilted her head "What's wrong?"

"I was having a REALLY good dream," he said remembering the very vivid but wonderful dream he just had

"What was it about?" Brennan asked "You were moaning," she said "My name."

Booth looked at her surprised "What?!"

"You were moaning my name," Brennan said "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's perfectly normal for humans to have dreams of having sexual-"

"Bones please stop," Booth urged pleadingly his eyes covered with his hands

"Booth," Brennan said "You can tell me anything," she urged, trying what Sweets told her to connect with others

Booth sighed and turned to look at her. He reached his hand out and brushed his finger tips over her cheek "I know Bones," he said with a smile as she buried her cheek deep into his palm

Brennan smiled and brought her hand up and brush against his. She didn't know if he had anything else to say, because she couldn't tell what emotion was in his eyes other then desire "Are you ever going to tell me what your dream was about?" Brennan asked quietly

"Hopefully, one day, it will not be just a dream," Booth said

Brennan looked confused, trying to process the variables in this situation. Him moaning her name, wanting it to be a reality, his eyes filled with desire. If she was anyone else, she would think that he would want to have sex with her and loves her, but the sexual attraction was evident, and she hated psychology

Booth sighed "I'm sorry Bones," he said

"For what?" she asked

"For falling asleep on your couch," he said leaning up "What time is it?"

Brennan looked at her watch "1:46."

"In the morning?!" Booth yelled sitting straight up

"Yes," Brennan said

"Ah," he said jumping up "Whoa, got up to fast," he said his vision turning black, with splotches of color as he sat back down

Brennan smiled and handed him his jacket

"Why am I not wearing my jacket?" He asked, sure that if he fell asleep he would have been wearing it

"You kept tossing and turning, so I took the jacket off of you so you wouldn't end up looking like an FBI agent in a black straight jacket," Brennan said

Booth smiled "Thanks," he said

Brennan returned his smile "No problem," she said, pulling her jacket over her shoulders, and pulling her hair out. "Do you want me to drive, you look really tired, and you can't even get up without falling back down."

Booth sighed "Just this one time," Booth said with a yawn

Brennan smiled and took the keys from his outstretched hand "Maybe you should sleep with me," she said

"What?!" Booth asked confused

"I mean, at my house," Brennan quickly corrected, her cheeks flushed a scarlet "You obviously haven't been sleeping well, it's obvious because you have been very slow in your actions and the circles under your eyes look like bruises," Brennan started rambling

Booth laughed and stood up, He brushed his knuckles over her flushed cheeks, heat radiating into his skin "Thanks Bones, I will love to take you up on your offer," Booth said

Brennan smiled "Let's go," she said grabbing her stuff and locking up her office

Booth smiled and started walking slowly towards the door

Brennan turned the lights of her office off, casting the building into darkness. She walked forwards and laced her arm into Booth's. She led him through the other desks to the door, knowing he didn't know his way around as much as she did.

"Thanks," Booth said quietly

Brennan smiled and nodded, she pulled herself into the driver's seat of the SUV and slid the keys into the ignition, firing up with engine and revving the gas hungrily

"Easy Bones," Booth said slowly pulling himself into place "It's like making love you have to be gentle," Booth said

"I would prefer passionate and romantic instead of gentle don't you think?" Brennan asked

"Beside the point," Booth said tiredly resting his head back against the head rest

Brennan smiled and pulled the car out gently, and pulled onto the road "See I can control your delicate piece of machinery," she said

Booth smiled, his eyes still closed

It took about 10 minutes to get to Brennan's apartment complex, and pulled into the parking area, and parked the SUV. She got out with her stuff and walked over to the passenger's side of the car. She opened the door and leaned over, unbuckling his seat belt. She rested her hand on his leg and shook it back and forth to wake him up

Booth's head lazily came up "Home yet?" he asked

"Yeah," Brennan whispered taking his hand to help him out "Let's go," she said

Booth slung his arm around her shoulder to keep him steady and walked towards the elevator waiting to take them up to the apartments

Brennan wrapped her arm around his back and led him to the elevator. They stood with their arms around each other the way up. Booth leaned tiredly on Brennan as she pulled him out of the elevator and towards her door. She fumbled with her keys and finally opened her door. She pulled him in and closed the door. She led him to her bedroom and took off his jacket for him "You can sleep in here, you will get a much better sleep on my mattress then on the couch," Brennan said quietly

"What about you?" Booth asked quickly, kicking his shoes off slowly

"I will sleep on the couch," Brennan said

"No," Booth said taking her wrist in his hand "I don't want you sleeping on the couch."

"It's fine Booth, go to sleep, you are exhausted," Brennan said

"I won't sleep until I make sure that you are comfortable, and sleep well. And no one can be comfortable sleeping on a couch," Booth said

Brennan sat on the bed beside him; she pressed his shoulders down "Get some sleep." She said

"No," Booth said his hand still on her wrist

Brennan sighed "What can I do to help you sleep, or get you to sleep at all."

Booth pulled her towards him quickly, flipping to his other side, laying her next to him, her legs overlapping with his "Stay with me," he said

Brennan blushed "Ok," she said and kicked off her heels, she pulled her jacket off and threw it on a chair in the corner of her room. She pulled her white sheets over his shoulder and laid her head down, looking at him

Booth smiled, he tried to keep his eyes open, but they grew heavier and heavier with each passing moment

Brennan rested her fingertips on the skin right below his eye "Sleep." She urged

Booth brought his hand up and took her small feminine hand in his and brought the intertwined hands to rest on the pillow between their heads

Brennan closed her head as she felt his breath hot on her face. She mimicked his breathing, slow and deep. She felt her hand grow cold as his hand slid away from hers. He involuntarily slung his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him

Brennan smiled and rested her head closer to his, their foreheads touching. She mimicked his breathing, and after a couple minutes fell asleep next to him.


End file.
